


Consent

by bfcure



Series: My Fics in English [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Angst, Castiel just couldn't change anything, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Except Cas, Gen, Missing Scene, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Jimmy says "Yes" to Castiel.





	Consent

 

Jimmy hears voices as long as he can remember. They sound like radio static and he can’t make out the words. Jimmy plays with other boys and girls and tries to ignore the low noise in his head.

 

First seizure happens when Jimmy is eight. The voices descend like a giant wave, and he wails, covering his bleeding ears. His mother calls 911. The doctors are at loss. Jimmy’s test results show he is perfectly healthy. And he passes psychological evaluation with flying colors.  
  
Second seizure happens when Jimmy is sixteen. The third one – when he’s twenty seven. Jimmy realizes what it looks like and he can’t help shivering. He’s the conduit between Heaven and Earth and the angles are checking if it’s in working order. This thought frightens him half to death.

 

One angel (his name is Castiel) is nice. He always speaks quietly, gently, so Jimmy wouldn’t get scared. Or more scared than he is right now.  
  
Jimmy can’t tell Amelia about it. She loves him, but she won’t believe him. She is sure that he’s going mad. Okay, putting his hand in the boiling pot to prove the angels are real was as very bad idea.

 

“Jimmy, you are scaring me”, Amelia sobs. “You are scaring Claire”.  
  
She persuades him to see a psychiatrist and makes sure he takes his meds. She isn’t surprised when Jimmy tells her he quitted his job. He is ashamed. Now Amelia has to work more to make ends meet. But angels get more persistent, and Jimmy sees rivers of blood, destroyed cities and dead, deformed bodies every time he closes his eyes. Pills don’t work.  
  
Somehow Jimmy manages not to give up. He turns the radio and TV set off and spends his time cleaning and cooking. Amelia is too tired after work, and Jimmy doesn’t leave the house.

 

Once Claire comes to him and says: “I hear the angels, too, Daddy”.  
  
They need a vessel, Jimmy thinks. Claire is his daughter. It means she can be that vessel, too.  
  
“I believe you, sweetheart”, he says. “But don’t tell your mom, okay? She’ll get upset. It will be our secret. Deal?”  
  
Claire nods and runs to play in her room. Jimmy’s heart is pounding . He can’t stop thinking: she is next, she is next, she is next.  
  
If he says “No”, the angels will take Claire. They don’t care she’s just a child.  
  
Castiel’s voice sounds clearer than the voices of other angels. And at least he asks, not demands.  
  
“Leave my family alone”, Jimmy hisses. “They must be safe. Promise me!”  
  
Castiel promises.  
  
And Jimmy says “Yes”.

 


End file.
